Belief Over Misery
by Cryssy-miu
Summary: "What's going on, Zim? What's gotten the obnoxious-never-shuts-up alien I know so quiet...and broken?" When Zim's world is torn asunder, he has a choice of whether to press on or give up, but what if fate makes that decision for him and he's cast into a protecting and nurturing role...he never thought he'd assume?
1. Chapter 1

Foreboding silence lingered around him as he walked mechanically down the vacant streets. The sky rumbled and swirled with black. It was something that usually elected such terror in the Irken but now...he simply felt nothing. If anything, it was almost a relief to know what loomed above, and that he wouldn't have to worry soon. Pain didn't scare him; he was desensitized to it at this point.

His feet dragged heavily over the cold concrete as his arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to comfort, something that up until now he was sure Invaders didn't need. _Invader._ He once reveled in pride at his title and now it just filled him with such a bleak and hollow despair.

A chill rippled through his uniform and made him grip himself tighter. A torrential downpour was perhaps moments away, and undisguised, his skin was even more vulnerable now. His vermilion eyes glowed in the dark and Zim was sure they probably attracted the attention of someone by now. It wouldn't be long before he'd be whisked away, to be poked and probed like a filthy earth rodent.

His minions were none the wiser, and barely acknowledged that he had left his base. How Zim envied them and simultaneously hated them for their carefree nature: the ability to live in a constant oblivious state, and never be fazed by what came their way. They probably wouldn't notice if he did disappear, just as he now painfully realized his own planet wouldn't. In fact, that's what they wanted.

The sky rumbled more. It was a ticking pendulum and time was running out. The thought brought Zim a feeling of tranquillity.

Some bushes rustled, something that would normally have the Irken on high alert, with his fazers out ready to pulverize the culprit. Now his eyes barely flickered to his enemy's gaze, that quickly flashed from angry to confused.

"Dib." There was no animated reaction or obnoxious shrieking from him. Zim didn't even raise his head. His voice had this ominous, uncharacteristic monotone."What are you doing here?"

This response (or, more fittingly, a lack thereof) was enough to stun Dib into silence before he could launch into a heroic tirade about stopping whatever evil he planned. He'd...never been within ten feet of Zim without hearing some loud and suspicious proclamation of a passion to take over the world, but there was none of it. As much as Dib hated to admit it, it was...almost concerning. At least, it was unnerving. He knew the Invader wasn't good enough at acting to pull off faking this... _pain._

Beyond that though, the street light caught something that shocked Dib into almost stumbling. Light reflected over Zim's empty, crimson eyes. His antennae, always poised in excitement, had fallen back limply against the sides of his head. He was out at night, undisguised. Surely he realized that...he could still be seen in the dark, couldn't he?

"...Zim? What's wrong?"

It was common knowledge that a person could uphold the facade of being mentally stable until someone probed, and it all came crashing down. For Zim, that was almost the case but he upheld his mask of indifference as much as he could after a brief tremor passed him. His own facade was slowly cracking.

He turned away from Dib. His voice was absolutely lifeless and devoid of his shrill squawking. He didn't go off on a tangent or even show a glimmer of expression. "What does it matter to you, Dib?" No 'pig smelly', no 'Dib human' even.

That was the question of the year. What did it matter to him? It shouldn't. Zim was his enemy—Earth's enemy. A viable threat that needed to be purged, and he should leap at this opportunity while he was clearly vulnerable. At the very least, he should snap a photo. ...but he couldn't.

"I mean...I'm not just gonna let you...be like this." _Hurt,_ was the unspoken word. Sure he had caused him pain, but this was different. Was he supposed to derive some twisted satisfaction out of this? It was sick and crossed a thin line even he wouldn't cross.

Finally, Zim's face shifted to anger. "I don't need your pity!" he snarled, and the vicious shriek was almost comforting to Dib, since it sounded more like him. The streetlight caught a wet glint in his eyes and Zim furiously rubbed it away.

"I'm fine." Fine. Who was he kidding? He wasn't fine. He'd never be fine again—not until the rain finally fell and released him from this prison of heartbreak and betrayal.

Dib felt a flicker of hope as his enemy glared at him, but it died as Zim's expression faded back into silent indifference. _Tears._ Did he really just see tears? In all his years of knowing the Invader, sorrow was never something he saw. Disappointment when a plan failed perhaps, but nothing ever invoked a pain this...deep. Something about this behavior resonated strongly with the boy. How often did he feel listless when depression bit hard enough?

"You aren't fine. Just..." The sky was louder now and Dib's hands folded into anxious fists. He didn't want to get caught in the rain but he knew the repercussions if Zim did. "What happened?"

Zim wanted to just scream at the human. He wanted to leap at him and tear every piece of flesh from his face. He wanted someone to deal with at least a fraction of the pain he was going through, but he couldn't lift a finger. He didn't have the energy or motivation to muster up even a venomous word. He was just a shell of his former self. Comfort was being offered and for once, Zim couldn't ignore it, even by a mortal enemy. He needed someone now, even if he refused to admit it.

"You can keep your pitiful planet."

"Keep it." Dib couldn't help but sound incredulous. Either Zim was a damn good liar or he was doing far worse than he thought prior. For the sake of Earth he should prefer the latter, but he couldn't. After all this, he didn't want this to be the way it ended. Was that selfish? Was he just thinking of himself and not the human race? He pushed back the thoughts and tried to deal with the present time.

"Keep it?" he repeated again. "You're giving up? Now? You've been at this so long, Zim! Sure your plans always get ruined, but you never gave up!" There was a core question he was asking here. He needed to know what caused an alien as dedicated as Zim to just...up and quit.

"Stupid human! " Zim snarled at the child. "Zim does not QUIT! I should rip off your eyes for even suggesting such a thing! "

But the venom was short lived. He didn't know why he couldn't stay angry. It had never been an issue before. Hatred practically fueled an invader and why it faded Zim couldn't comprehend. He fell back into a quiet state of numbness, listless eyes gazing up to the dark sky as it lit with heat and threatened to bring rain. He should be frightened and run for coverage. He didn't know why he didn't care.

It wasn't like his species had any knowledge on what depression was; a killer among humans but Invaders didn't let themselves feel.

"I'm re purposing my mission." Even at his lowest hour he refused to verbally admit defeat when he had been ready to drop himself off at a lab."Off of your planet. It's not worth Zim's time. "

Finally the rain started to fall. It misted innocently over Dib but Zim's skin quickly began to smoke. He didn't even seem to feel it as the rain set to slowly liquefying him.

"Zim!" Dib yelled out in alarm as he watched his enemy smoulder. The air stank of rain and scorched flesh as the water started to fall harder. It pelted into his enemy. Skin started to peel off the Irken's face. It looked like a horror movie. "Zim, you're going to die!"

Like a limp doll, Zim suddenly collapsed to his knees. Dib didn't know if that was the Irken's strength finally giving out on him, or if he was deliberately making it difficult for Dib to move him.

The human hefted him up into his arms and Zim made no show of resistance. Sticky green matter stuck to Dib but he persevered anyway until he was at the Irken's base. He slammed open the base's door, rousing the robots in front of the tv. They stared over for a moment but quickly turned back to their entertainment. Dib assumed they stupidly thought Zim was sleeping.

"Computer!" he shouted to the unseen AI that was always in the base. "Get me...uh...I don't know, what do Irkens use for first-aid?!"

 _"Not usually needed,"_ the computer droned. _"An Irken's PAK is equipped with everything needed to heal minor wounds such as burns, lesions, and small bone fractures."_

"Fine, fine..." Dib made a face at the green...goop covering his pants. It was thicker than blood, similar to that slime Gaz sometimes bought at the Dollar Mart. "But I think he could use something to at least clean all of this up. And what's the harm in bandages, right?" He shrugged.

A compartment in the wall opened up and mechanical hands extracted from it, holding a small square case that Dib supposed was for medical supplies. Upon opening the case however it was vastly different from a human's first aid kit. There weren't really bandages, but there was some sewing material. Not just a needle and thread, but the kind of equipment you'd use to patch up a stuffed animal. "This is...for the moose, I guess." He rummaged further until he finally found a string of cloth at the bottom of the kit next to spare scraps he imagined were for GIR.

"Would a normal medical salve help Zim?" Dib wondered.

 _"Master Zim should recover within the next half hour-no medical intervention needed."_

Dib suddenly was more aware of the sticky, warm substance coating himself and oozing out of the alien's raw burns. It stained into the love seat and Dib rubbed it. It even felt even stickier than human blood, akin to craft glue. "Yeah well this couch will need some intervening."

He glanced back down at the Irken. Curled up in a stubborn fetal position, Zim had his back turned to the human. His antennae flattened against his skull, quivering slightly; the only sign he was even aware of the pain.

Dib made a face of disgust intermixed with concern at the sticky puddle pooling slowly underneath the Irken's head. At least the bandage would prevent more spillage until the wounds healed naturally. He tried to angle himself with the Irken so he could wrap him up. The moment the linen touched Zim's skull Dib braced for attack. Alarmingly enough, Zim didn't even flinch at the contact. He laid there, utterly compliant as the boy firmly wound his head in bandages. He didn't uncurl however, and that made trying to bind his lower body even harder for Dib.

"Zim!" Dib grunted, trying to push the Irken's legs down. It was like trying to dress an uncooperative infant. Somehow he managed to flatten the stubborn alien enough to apply the rest of the bandages. Zim's shivering wasn't as bad now. Perhaps the healing was taking an effect, or maybe the gauze in the bandages helped with the pain.

"So...he's fine now, right?" Dib wondered aloud. He knew it couldn't be further from the truth. His nemesis, one that would have annihilated him for even setting foot on the property, was curled up in the loveseat with no interest in the fact that he was there. "...Physically, anyway?"

The computer almost sounded like it shrugged. _"Nothing you can do until his PAK takes effect."_

Dib shot a helpless glance to the alien and then turned his attention to the small, oblivious robots parked in front of the television, watching a program about nonsensical beavers. Minimoose moved to tap the volume button but GIR snatched it away.

"Shhh! Not so loud! Master still sleepin'!" The young little robot glanced back at the clearly wounded alien and then turned back to the screen. Dib stared incredulously at the back of the android as he glanced back down to the very evident puddle of blood. He shook his head. Sleeping, right. Ignorance was bliss, he surmised.

Suddenly Dib's body snapped forward as he felt a surprisingly powerful force against his back. It sent him sprawling hard onto the tile. He whipped around just in time to see Zim retract his foot back under the covers, sending him a reproachful glare before he turned back to nestle into the cushion.

Although he scowled hard, Dib was admittedly relieved to see a glimmer of his enemy's insufferable attitude. At least he wasn't totally dead inside. He straightened himself and brushed off his trench coat. "You're welcome, by the way." The alien wouldn't even spare him another look. Dib cleared his throat loudly. "I said _you're welcome,_ by the way."

He waited a moment, but the lump of green stayed entirely unresponsive. Dib sighed as he moved reluctantly to the door. He realized he didn't want to leave. It wasn't for his usual reasons of hiding behind furniture to snap quality pictures for his crop circle magazines; he was just...worried. He knew there was nothing he could do right now, especially if Zim wouldn't talk to him. Approaching the door, Dib's hand tightened over the knob in distress.

 _What's going on, Zim? What's gotten the obnoxious-never-shuts-up alien I know so quiet...and broken?_ He gazed back at the forlorn form, as if expecting a response. When none came Dib sighed and quietly, resolutely, shut the door behind him.

* * *

 _AN:_ _Well it's certainly been a while since I've written one of these, let alone for an Invader Zim fanfic! So this is an idea I've been bouncing for a while. I've written some things about it with friends but I decided to expand and show more of the world!_

 _the whole 'Zim finds out his mission is a lie' is pretty overdone and there's not many ways to write the confrontation and be original at the same time so I'm not really writing that part. There might be flashbacks and mentions of what conspired but for the most part we're just driving straight into the fanfiction._

 _A quick note that I will be unable to update very often I imagine. Due to medical conditions it's usually hard to type so I just kind of type when I can, but I have a lot planned for this fanfic so I definitely plan on writing it. Even though pairings won't be the main focus on the fanfiction there might be one but I'm not saying what yet. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! And will enjoy what's to come in store!_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Helloooo all! I got a burst of inspiration tonight and cranked this out! I wanna thank you all that reviewed and, I've decided to respond to reviews in the author's notes as it makes it easier for me not to forget and I see others do it! SO I hope you all enjoy!_

 _ **RissyNicole**_

 _SDJALJALDSJA oMG one of my favorite fanfic authors reviewed me **sccccrreeeeam!** Wow, thank you so much. I find imagery has always been one of my specialties in writing and it really helps to pack the emotion. Especially in REALLY emotional chapters to come. Yeah I've read some amaaazing "Everything Is A Lie" type of fanfics and basically wasn't sure how to top some of them with the revelation. LOL Then I thought it fit better to just skip that part. I'm so excited you're reading and I hope you enjoy where it goes! I love your work so much!_

 _ **Squee-Bunny**_

 _I think I responded to you but I'MMA DO IT AGAIN! Yes you can majorly expect Zim and 'his kids' bonding. Anyone that knows my writing knows that's coming. And you're so sweet, thank you._

 _ **JustBeStill**_

 _Thank you! I hope you enjoy where it goes!_

 _ **Invader-Battie**_

 _Thank you!_

 _ **Invader Jhonny**_

 _Ahhhh thank you so much! Zim learning the truth is so interesting to work with because there's so many ways you can go with it. Would he take revenge? Would he shut down? Would he be depressed/suicidal? There's so many takes. I'm glad you're enjoying it!)_

* * *

Dib stuffed a handful of cheezos into his mouth—his only source of nutrients since he refused to leave his computer chair. Well, he had done that before. The room constantly stunk of decaying fruit and plates with hardened on cheese when he really became focused on his work. His work now however had taken such a...benevolent turn. Somehow it had gone from spying on his enemy, to monitoring the alien's recovery.

There hadn't been much of one. Zim stayed in that fetal position, bunched under blankets instead of roaming his base or testing experiments. The only time Dib had seen him move was if he was offered snacks from his minions. Even then, it was like a battered, untrusting stray dog. He'd just take the food offered to him and retreat back to the safety of the blankets.

"I don't understand it." Dib fell back against his computer chair in defeat. "What could have happened?" God, just the day before finding the disheveled creature in the rain he had been boasting about his new plan to destroy humanity by poisoning their bread supply. Now he wouldn't leave the couch and barely opened his eyes.

"It was only a day!" Dib mused to himself and himself only. "A day between these events! He was so ready with another stupid plan and now he's like...a sad sack of potatoes."

"Do you talk to yourself because you're the only one that wants to listen?" came a drawl from the doorway. Dib turned to see his sister leisurely leaning against the door frame and popping a lollipop into her mouth. "Your room smells like sick again."

"Gaz!" Dib spun around, ignoring his sister's rude remarks. "Come here, you've got to see this!"

"Look, I'm not into your stupid spying. And last time you called me in, he was just playing Twister with his robots."

"No, I know that was some sort of alien summoning ritual! But that's not what I'm talking about, just get over here!"

Growling, the angry girl stalked over to the screen and glared at where her brother was rapidly pointing his finger. "He's sleeping. How diabolical."

"No but that's the thing!" Dib exclaimed. "He's been...doing that for the past three days! I don't know, he just doesn't want to leave the couch and he just stood out in the rain and I had to patch his burns."

Now she gave him a perplexed look. "...Why? Why would you patch your enemy's burns?"

Why did she have to ask a question he couldn't answer? "I don't know what's wrong. I'm...almost worried about him."

"Yeah? Well I'm worried about Dad." Her arms suddenly folded around herself uncomfortably, head lifted as she gazed out to space, her throat tight. "He's not acting like himself."

"What?" Dib turned the chair back to her. Her demeanor surprised him. It seldom ever shifted from that threatening, cobra-like stature but now she looked...incredibly nervous. What was going on? Had they entered another dimension? Why was everyone acting the opposite of themselves?

"He's almost never here—and I know, that's normal," she began. "But he isn't leaving us messages or communicating from that disembodied floating computer head...thing."

That was abnormal. Neglectful as their Father was, he always tried to compensate with his video calls and corny constructed sentimental recordings. He usually tried to change them everyday, but now he wasn't even calling?

"When I did see him he didn't even give me the time of day. He just rushed passed me and seemed really tense and worried."

"Oh, well..." Dib slowly rolled his chair back to the direction of his computer. "You know how into his work he gets. Maybe he's upset something isn't going right." Suddenly she jerked his chair around. Dib threw his hands up for coverage, expecting her to punch him. He lowered his arms slowly when he saw his sister gripping the arms of his chair so hard her knuckles were white and shaking. He saw something in those wide amber eyes that he had never seen before: fear.

"Dib, I'm serious. There's something wrong. He's hiding something and I'm...I'm really worried about him. I know it's something big. He doesn't usually act like this. Can you just...try to figure out what it is?"

How was he supposed to resist his scared (scared; file that under 'words he never thought he'd use to describe Gaz') little sister? Now she had him worried as well. "Yeah...I'll...I guess I'll check his lab for clues or something." He pushed himself off his chair and took an armload of dishes. "After I make my room not smell like a hobo."

* * *

The loveseat was beginning to hurt him but Zim could still barely muster the urge to even sit up on it. The cushion had a permanent indent now and therefore made him sink downward. He ached all over. He wasn't sure if that was the couch or just...depression.

Listless vermilion eyes gazed up to the clock on the wall. It struck three in the afternoon for the third time since he had been curled up in this spot. Life was just passing by now, and he didn't care. Why should he? What life did he have to lead now? He was about to pull the blanket up again when a sweet little voice interrupted his brooding.

"Snacks?" GIR chirped helpfully at the foot of the couch. His robot had been acting odd. He had been good, which was of course off. Zim didn't have to chase him away from any dangerous instrument he tried to use as a toy and GIR wasn't sneaking in animals or trying to coat the base in food. He had even been quieter. Maybe he knew something was wrong, but Zim was sure the child android wasn't developed enough to process anything like that.

"...What snacks?" he mumbled from the blanket. An Irken's appetite never really went away. In times like this, it just seemed to increase dramatically.

"All the snacks!" GIR chirped. He tapped his chin as he tried to think of what in particular to make. "I'll surprise you! OUU AND HOT CHOCOLATE!"

He never thought he would be able to stomach the toxic liquids of this planet, but it turned out boiling the water also destroyed any hideous parasites inhabiting it. Chocolate he found was incredibly tasty, especially hot. Zim nodded quietly to his servant and GIR happily pattered off.

Zim rolled over on the couch and reached for the remote. He hated the majority of human programming but immersing himself in Earth's terrible cartoons and movies was about the only way he could keep himself from thinking too much. Crimson eyes suddenly found themselves blocked by a floating plush ball.

"Nya?" Minimoose's crossed eyes looked down at him as he tilted his head. He looked concerned, but Zim wasn't having anyone's pity.

"Move, Minimoose. You're blocking my view." His minion responded by settling himself on his master's head. His antennae were suddenly warmed by the plush's internal heating mechanics as Minimoose turned his thermostat up. A comforting gesture, he supposed. The warmth did feel nice and Zim didn't have the energy to push him off anyway.

"Hot chocolatey and chipz!" GIR clambered onto the couch with a tray of snacks balancing their beverages. "I raided a store and gots all the flavors!" The tray was towering with bags of chips and it looked like there were some candy bars there too.

Not taking his eyes off the stupid neon colored dogs on the television screen, Zim reached over to the tray and pulled out a chocolate bar. He then reached for his mug. He was about to bring the hot chocolate to his lips and he paused when he noticed something in the mug. It looked like some sort of cream had been added and was swirled in a way to resemble a very sloppy looking heart. Zim looked over to GIR's mug but the robot just had a simple hot chocolate. He met Zim's eyes and smiled one of his sweetest smiles, hoping to coax one back.

Although one side of his mouth tilted up ever so slightly, it was only for a fleeting moment as the hollow look overtook the Irken once more. Minimoose and GIR exchanged helpless looks. At this point, they didn't know what else they could do.

* * *

"She's probably just freaking out over nothing," Dib muttered to himself as he approached the lab door. He rummaged in his pocket for the secret key he had copied long ago that his Father still didn't know about. There had to be some sort of answers in here, right?

He didn't expect what he saw when he opened the door. His father always organized things so meticulously, down to the colors of his beakers. Yet his entire lab was in shambles. Papers were strewn and there were even test tubes that had been spilled. Tools were everywhere. Gaz was right, something was _horribly_ wrong.

"What the hell!" Dib bolted over to his Father's work desk, trying to make sense of all this scattered information both on the desk and within his own mind. "How did this happen? How did Dad let things get like this?" It was the kind of chaos you'd expect if someone had been kidnapped and struggled to escape.

Maybe that's what happened? Dib reached for his cellphone and dialed his Father's number. He never expected a response in general, so he certainly didn't expect one now. The phone rang several times but then just went to voicemail.

"Look, Dad? I'm really worried about you. Gaz is too. I just found your lab...like this and Gaz says you haven't been yourself. Can you please just tell me you're okay?" He slowly pocketed his phone and came closer to the desk. "There has to be...a clue. _Something."_ He went through several of the papers but none of them were conclusive.

"The molecular density of super toast. Some sort of mass equation...recipe for S _hepherd's Pie?"_ All of these papers were just random and none of them correlated. His Father must have just dumped them all on his desk. If Dib was going to find answers it wouldn't be in this area. He moved to the observatory. Around the telescope was an array of papers posted about. They took up every inch of the pegboard. Dib picked one up, hoping there might actually be a clue.

"Coordinates..." For what though? There was a large mass drawn on the paper. A big blob, almost. Was it some sort of planet? He pulled off another note. "Total size in relation to Earth. Precisely...3,000 miles wider. What? What is?"

He put down the note and something compelled him to look at the telescope. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was this deep, gut feeling before he even adjusted the lenses. It didn't take longer than three seconds to decipher the issue. Immediately it was one he knew that would bring the fall of all humanity. He could barely see passed the giant, colossal ball of fire. The pixelated numbers in the corner were escalating rapidly as this _thing_ was clearly getting closer.

"No..." He backed away, and fell against the ruffles of his Fathers lab jacket.

"You aren't supposed to be in here."

Dib backpedaled back from his Father and nearly tripped into the telescope. "Dad! W-what's going on?! What is that thing?!"

Membrane's visor was pulled down and the collar of his lab jacket was as well. His mouth was set in a grim line, amber eyes exhausted and baggy. He sighed quietly. "You weren't supposed to know." Walking passed his child, he capped the telescope and closed it away. "Nobody was until we could find a way to stop it."

"Dad?" Dib's legs felt weak and he had to lean against the table for support. "Is that...?"

"An asteroid," Membrane answered quietly. "Yes. The size of Earth, bigger even. On its way to destroy us."

The table wasn't enough as Dib crumpled to the floor. He couldn't even pull himself up into a standing position. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing could even squeak out. His lips tilted almost manically. No way, this was something that happened in a freaking apocalyptic movie! This wasn't real. It couldn't be.

"As of right now, we haven't found out how to stop it. I've kept this a secret from everyone. I had to. The media especially. We don't want to cause a panic. I know humanity deserves to know, but..." He grit his teeth and clenched the edge of the table. "I can't."

Never in his life had Dib seen his Father so helpless. Professor Membrane always knew what to do. He was the leading scientist of the world and knew everything from the last digit of pi to the radius of their kitchen without even measuring it. Nothing stumped him. Nothing upset him. And now...

"I don't understand." Dib shook his head numbly. "We can...you can fix this, right? I mean, you-you're Professor Membrane. Y-you can fix everything. Y-you can do anything."

Memebrane's eyelids prickled. Even with letting down the entire world there was still nothing that compared to the pain of a Father letting down his children. He was supposed to protect them, first and foremost. He couldn't even do that. "I'm...we're trying, son. We really are. There's not a minute that I haven't worked on this. We have scientists in space. We have scientists from all angles of the world. We're doing all we can but...I don't know if we have the time, to do all we can."

Dib shook his head in denial. This wasn't real. It just couldn't be. "How long do we have?"

"...About three days," Membrane said quietly. "Four, maybe, until we start feeling the effects. Chaos will ensue before the asteroid even hits us. The impact isn't our greatest concern; we'll perish before then once the temperature of the atmosphere rises and sets fire to the surface of this planet. "

Dib almost vomited then and there. His head was spinning. He just continued to repeat 'no' quietly, hoping the mantra might make this all just a bad dream. It had to be. He dozed off in his chair. He'd wake up laughing. He'd tell his family and they'd laugh. It was a dream, a nightmare. _It had to be._

"...What can I do?" Dib finally asked meekly. He was surprised as his Father bent down to scoop him up into a very rare hug. Dib's vision blurred with tears and he clutched back.

"Enjoy yourself," Membrane said quietly. "Spend time doing what you love. Spend time with your sister. Just make the most of these last..." He trailed off and couldn't finish. "Cherish life right now. Go play with your foreign friend."

 _"Your foreign friend..."_

Suddenly, Dib pulled away. A tightness rose in his throat as the pieces began to fall into place. His eyelids prickled and rage stole his voice.

"Don't tell him any of this. Just, play with your friend as if nothing happened. If we can't save this planet I just want you and your sister to spend your time trying to be happy. You can't tell anyone, Dib." His voice was hard. "No one can know. Now...I have to get back to the lab. Be good, and go play." His Father hugged him again but Dib stayed stiff as a statue. He didn't blink and only his hands trembled at his sides in fists.

 _"Your foreign friend..."_

 ** _Zim..._**

* * *

Dib threw open the door to Zim's base, nearly snapping the wood right from its hinges. The noises alone was enough to make GIR and Minimoose yelp and whirl around from where they were seated at the dinner table. Zim wasn't in sight for a moment, but then Dib saw him trudge out of the kitchen doorway. He was dressed in what looked like a long sweatshirt, maybe even a nightgown. It was the kind of pullover you just threw on when you wanted to bum around the house. It definitely wasn't something an Elite like Zim would wear.

Apparently still upholding his pity masquerade, Zim didn't acknowledge him, instead just sticking a powdered stick into his mouth. He only briefly glanced up once the human was suddenly in front of him, and immediately found himself harshly shoved to the floor. The force of the push even surprised Dib himself as he stared at the sprawled alien in a spilled mound of sugar. Shoving himself up on his hands and knees, Zim just stared flabbergasted at the boy.

"I can't believe I actually FELL for your mopey routine!" Dib sneered as the alien pushed himself back up. Like a petty juvenile Dib shoved him harshly back down, not caring about the danger he was putting himself in. He was just too hurt to care. _Hurt._ He couldn't believe that was one of the plethora of emotions he was feeling. Hurt. Betrayed. Betrayed how? He felt betrayed by his _enemy?_

 _Because I believed him._ He believed him, he worried about him, and the entire time Zim was just playing him for a fool, like he always did. The slimy scum had actually twisted him enough to make him panic thinking something was really wrong with him.

Finally the Irken let off a hiss. His pak extracted his weapons and his antennae flattened back against his head like a provoked panther. "WHAT is your problem?" he seethed. "What 'mopey routine'? And how dare you shove me, you insignificant little-"

"Oh come off it!" Dib snapped. "You know what I'm talking about, you...sadistic jerk! God—you evil-!" He couldn't even finish the sentence, pacing back and forth as he tugged at his hair in frustration. Tears stung for a moment. How humiliating. How pathetic. He actually felt hurt by this expected deception. "I can't believe you got me to _care_ about you!"

Zim made a face, disturbed by the notion as well it seemed. "Never my intention. You're more insane than usual, and creepy. Begone." He turned around to start back to the kitchen, but his reflexes had him duck a punch. Snarling, he finally physically lashed out. He seized the human by his arm and wrenched it behind his back. A harsh boot to his spine and he had the boy fall like a sack of potatoes. Pinning Dib's arm under his slipper Zim stood on his opponent.

"You're in dangerous territory, human." He hissed quietly. His zipper teeth bared and ground quietly together as a threatening rattle emitted from his throat. Like a viper, he was about to strike. "Get out, before I incinerate every last bit of your flesh."

Dib wriggled and snarled, flopping like a beached fish. "You can play stupid all you want but I figured you out! And how long have you been planning this sad act, huh?! You really thought I wouldn't figure it out? I'm not stupid!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Zim finally roared at him. "What PLAN?!"

"THE ASTEROID!" Dib snarled back. Zim stared at him in genuine confusion. His crimson eyes were blank, but Dib knew better than to take that as truth. "You can't tell me this wasn't your plan! I know you! I know what's going on! I know you planned this!"

A hard laugh left the Irken as his lips quivered with a broken snarl. He gave the human a harsh kick. "Oh, you know what's going on? You want to know my plan? You want to know what my plan has been, human?" he practically whispered.

Dib tried to crawl to his feet but now it was his turn to be under attack as Zim winded him in the stomach with a harsh kick.

"My plan, do you think it involved me staying on your pitiful rock of a planet for four years? Do you think it involved failure after failure after failure again, just trying to destroy this stupid wasteland?!" His voice rose louder with every hatefully spat word. "My plan wasn't to be HERE this long!" Another kick. "My plan was to have this place destroyed! My plan was to be a useful Invader to The Armada, the greatest there ever was! My plan was to destroy you! My plan was to DESTROY ALL OF YOU! MY PLAN WAS TO ACTUALLY _BE WORTH._ _ **SOMETHING!"**_

His final scream rang with so much pain that it shook Dib to his very core, and simultaneously, anything on a nearby shelf. Slowly Dib looked back up to his nemesis. Zim stood there hunched like a wild animal. He heaved and panted and his very form quivered. Eyes brimming, they spilled a single tear before he furiously wiped it away.

The heavy foreboding silence was broken by a soft 'ding' from the kitchen. Ducked behind the table, GIR's nervous little optics peered over the wood. "...The toast is ready."

Zim straightened himself and made sure there was no shameful liquid left on his face. He brushed off his sweatshirt and spoke very quietly and rather breathlessly after such a fit. "Now...if you'll excuse me, I'm going to eat. Toast."

Baffled, Dib watched as Zim turned back into the kitchen and just left him there on the floor. Grimacing in pain, Dib gulped in a shallow breath of air through a sharp stab in his chest. That jerk probably cracked his rib. Of course he chose to ignore the fact that he was the one that just assaulted the alien completely unprovoked. He limped to the doorway.

Zim was just sitting there, ignoring him as he wrestled away a block of butter from the robot trying to eat it whole. Dib shook his head, trying to make sense of all of this. "So that's...it? You didn't set a colossal sized asteroid on its path to Earth? You really didn't have anything to do with this?"

Tiredly, Zim turned to glare at the human. "Tell me I had any part of something threatening your stupid planet right now."

Dib's eyes trailed down to the Irken's attire. The baggy purple sweatshirt was sloppily stained with food, and it drooped nearly down to his ankles. Rather than his usual combat boots he had on...ruffled bunny slippers? With the disgraceful stained dress wear and the bags under the alien's eyes, he looked like the walking embodiment of depression.

"You...you didn't," Dib realized quietly. He shook his head. "But then who did?"

"Oh I don't know, Dib! _Space?"_ Zim snapped. "You're forgetting that the universe itself has its own dangers! Not everything is an advanced alien race's grand scheme! Now go! I'm trying to eat toas—GIR! Stop trying to eat all the butter!"

Dib looked to his enemy, crestfallen. "Well either way, there's a giant asteroid the size of our very planet on its way to annihilate everything! There will be nothing left! Hardly even any piece of Earth remaining!"

Zim didn't look up. He just munched on his toast. "Well that sounds like a terrible problem...for you." He snorted. "I doubt it's even that big. You humans love to exaggerate."

Dib huffed and dug into the pockets of his trench coat, flinging the observatory photos at the alien. Displeased he was once again interrupted, Zim growled and snatched up one of the photos. This one had a labeling on the side of the size measurements in relation to the Earth. His eyes widened to the sizes of dinner plates as his antennae fell limp. "Well that's...record size. I've never heard of such a thing." Schooling his expression back to indifference, he tossed the photos back to Dib. "Have fun with that."

"Wh...what?" Dib did a double take. "You're just going to...let this thing come? It'll kill you too!"

Zim snickered humorlessly. "Human, you forget you found me out in the rain a few days ago...undisguised, practically waiting for you to capture me. Do you really think I care? I was waiting for something to kill me. This just makes it easier."

Dib stared at humanity's last hope in horror. He fumbled to try to find something that could change the irken's mind, anything he cared about that he'd want to preserve. "Wh-what about GIR and Minimoose?"

Zim gave a genuine laugh."You think they care?" He looked over to GIR, who was gnawing on the empty butter dish. "GIR, we're going to die."

"Oh...okay!"

Dib grunted in frustration. "The Invader I know wouldn't just let the Earth die to anything but him!"

"Good thing the Invader you know doesn't exist anymore. Apparently, he never did."

Dib reached out to the back of a chair to steady himself. "But...life...life will be gone," he whispered meekly.

"Well then you better get high resolution photographs of me while you can," Zim drawled. "Your Puffy...Eyeball Network or whatever won't exist soon. You're running out of time to get me on a table."

Dib didn't respond. Numbly and almost mechanically, he left the base for the second time that week.


End file.
